Veliki Rat Sitha
"Drevni Sith je progovorio. Zajedno ćemo osvojiti galaksiju. " ―Exar Kun Ulicu Qel-Dromi Ukratko Trajanje : 4000 - 3996 BBY Mjesto odvijanja : Diljem cijele galaksije Posljedice : Exar Kunov pad, Pobjeda Republike i Reda Jedija, Raspuštanje Bratstva Sitha Glavne bitke : "Divlji Rat" na Onderonu Ustanak Freedon Nadda Krathski Sveti Križarski rat Vojske: Naddisti (Pratitelji Freedona Nadda), Sith Imperij, Bratstvo Sitha, Krath, Mandalorianski križari protiv Galaktičke Republike i Reda Jedija Vođe vojska : Sithovi i Mandalorianci - Freedon Nadd, Kralj Ommin, Kraljica Amanoa, Exar Kun, Mandalor Svemoćni, Satal Keto, Aleema Keto, Ulic Qel-Droma (sredina rata), Oss Wilum (pod utjecajem Sith magije), Crado Republika i Jediji - Nepoznati Vrhovni kancelar, Ministar obrane Netus, Jedi Master Odan-Urr, Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Bass, Jedi Master Thon, Jedi Master Arca Jeth, Ulic Qel-Droma (rani i kasni rat), Cay Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider, Tott Doneeta, Dace Diath, Oss Wilum (prije prelaska), Shoaneb Culu, Sylvar Opširnije Veliki Rat Sitha, poznat i pod nazivima rat Sithova, prvi Sithski rat i rat Exar Kuna, odvijao se diljem galaksije u bitkama koje su trajale između 4000. BBY i 3996 BBY. Jedan od najvažnijih događaja Starih Sithskih Ratova; u Velikom Ratu Sitha osjetio se rast njihove moći, što je naravno dovelo do slabljenja Jedi Reda. Začeci sukoba dovode nas do Freedon Naddovog pada na tamnu stranu i njegovog uzdizanja ka naslovu Tamnog Gospodara Sitha. Njegov utjecaj na tamnoj strani kasnije je bio otkriven na planetu Onderon i velikim otporom koji su pružili Jediji trenutno je bila uklonjena Naddova kontrola nad okolnim sustavima. Ova borba protiv oporavljenih snaga Sitha bila samo privremeni uspjeh i upozorenje da se uskoro sprema nešto kobno. Utjecaj Sitha, dakako, ponovo se proširio za vrijeme Freedon Naddova Ustanka, kojim su uspjeli steći sredstva da bi ponovo uz novu prijetnju ovaj put pod nazivom Krath osnažili svoju moć i utjecaj. Sithovi su nastavili djelo i učenja koja su stekli od Nadda i njegovih sljedbenika na Onderonu; kao Krath zajednica pokrenuli su krvav rat u sustavu Empress Teta i započeli niz ratnih pohoda na području Galaktičke Republike. Nakon nekoliko početnih poraza od Krath vojske, Jedi Vitez Ulic Qel-Droma predložio je Vijeću Jedija da se može srušiti vojsku Krathova ako se sam ubaci među njih i napadne iznutra, na njihovom polju. Tijekom njegove tajne misije, Ulic je pao na tamnu stranu i udružio snage sa drugim Jedijem koji se pridružio Sithevima po imenu Exar Kun. Nadalje, Kun je postao novi Tamni Gospodar Sitha sa Qel-Dronom kao svojim učenikom, te su zajedno doveli galaksiju u novo doba Sithova. Sa svojim saveznicima, Exar Kun i Ulic Qel-Droma pokrenuli su novi niz smrtonosnih napada na Republičke sustave stvarajući, naravno, svoj put ka srcu galaksije i Republike - Coruscantu. Nakon ovih bitaka Kun i Qel-Droma su pokrenuli napad na Ossus, u pokušaju da izvrše prepad na planet na kojima su se nalazili Jedijevski artefakti. Međutim, bitka na Ossusu dovela je do poraza snaga Sithova, uhićenja i privođenja Ulica Qel-Drome, te povlačenja Exar Kuna na svoju bazu na Yavinu 4. Slomljen i ponižen, Qel-Droma je prihvatio da vodi udružene snage Republike i Jedija na Yavin 4, u nastojanju da zada Exar Kunu posljedni udarac. U taktičkim napadima Jedija, Kun je poražen i time je završio Veliki Rat Sitha. Povijest Porijeklo "Jedi koji padne je najopasniji od svih" -Stih iz dječje pjesme Nakon Velikog Hipersvemirskog Rata galaksija je iskusila gotovo tisuću godina relativnog mira. Sa samo nekoliko manjih usputnih sukoba koji su proizlazili, uključujući Gank Masakre i Trećeg Jedi Raskola, galaksija je uživala dug mir, koji je došao porazom Tamnog Gospodara Sitha Naga Sadowa. Kako je galaksija je nastavila proživljavati razvoj bez ikakvog kontakta sa ostacima Sith Imperija, doživjela je i vrijeme novih galaktičkih istraživanja i širenja. Međutim, šest godina nakon raspada Sith Imperija, mladi Jedi po imenu Freedon Nadd počeo je svoj put ka tamnoj strani Sile. Naddov pad na tamnu stranu ostavio je trajni utjecaj tame na to galaktičko razdoblje, što će kulminirati povratkom snage Sitha - iako ovaj put to će biti izvedeno puno lukavije i u opasnijem obliku nego što je bilo prošlo iskustvo. Nakon mnogih frustracija na svojim Jedi treninzima i osjećajem da se njegovi talenti nedovoljno primjećuju, Nadd je putovao po određenim planetima za koje je saznao da su ispunjeni drevnom Sith energijom. Ostavivši sa sobom Jedi akademiju na Ossusu, Nadd je stigao duboko u srce starog Sith Imperija tražeći najvažnija saznanja o močima tamne strane. Pratio je trag Sile do šumovitog mjeseca kod Yavina 4 gdje je Naga Sadow prognan, šesto godina prije, i gdje je osnovao zatvoreno Sithsko uporište. Došavši u središnji hram, Nadd je prokrčio put u njegove tajne odaje, gdje se susreo sa duhom davno preminulog Gospodara Tame, Naga Sadowa. Trenirajući pod bivšim Tamnim Gospodarom Sitha, Nadd je mnogo naučio i zapravo je postao potpuno obavijen tamnom stranom Sile. Vjerujući da je naučio sve što je mogao od duha Naga Sadowa, Nadd je iskoristio svoje novootkrivene moći da uništi postojanje svog mentora, a potom je napustio šumovit planet. Nazvavši se novim Tamnim Gospodarom Sitha, Nadd je otputovao na zabačeni planet Onderon, koji je bio na rubu poznatog Republičkog područja, te je tamo osnovao svoje sjedište kao kralj Onderona. Nadd je uspostavio ratnički zakon i upravljao svojom 'željeznog rukom' iza zidina grada Iziza. Politika koju je Nadd provodio, i zbog koje će biti omraženi njegovi nasljednici stotinama godina kasnije, navodila je da se svi koji se ogriješe o njegov zakon izgnaju van zidina grada Iziza gdje će najvjerojatnije biti ubijeni od divljih zvijeri koje su ondje obitavale. Međutim, velik dio tih kriminalaca međusobno su se povezali, pokušavavši preživjeti i propitomiti divlje zvijeri Onderona. Ti kriminalci će kasnije postati poznatiji kao Jahači Zvijeri (Beast Riders) i na kraju će se boriti kao gerila u ratu protiv Nadda i njegove kraljevskih trupa. Freedon Nadd je potajno poučavao svoju djecu znanjem o Sili, da bi bio siguran kako će se jednog dana njegov tamni ujecaj proširiti van Onderonskog kraljevstva, dana kada će tamna strana Sile biti upotrebljena protiv Jedija. Iako je Nadd umro, njegov duh je i dalje živio u njegovu grobu duboko ispod temelja grada Iziza, gdje je sakrio sve što će svojim potomcima ostaviti kao uputstvo o korištenju Sith umjetnosti. U narednih stotinjak godina Jahači Zvijeri će nastavljati ratovanje protiv građana Iziza i vođa kraljevstva, a njihovi će sukobi eskalirati u nove događaje koji će se dogoditi prije 4000 BBY. Na kraju, pod vladavinom kralja Ommina i kraljice Amanoe, Onderon će se pridružiti Republici te je Amanoa, protivno politici Freedona Nadda, zatražila pomoć Jedija u okončavanju stoljetnog sukoba sa Jahačima Zvijeri. Malo je Jediji očekivalo da će ono što su iskusili na Onderonu biti iskra koja će zapaliti vatru sveopćeg rata koji će znatno promijeniti ravnotežu u galaksiji sljedećih godina. Rani događaji (4000 BBY - 3998 BBY) Kraj Divljih Ratova Glavni članci: Divlji Ratovi i Bitka za Iziz (u Divljim Ratovima) "Divljaci su se počeli rojiti-naredite topnicima da ispale tešku paljbu na njih" -zapovijednik oružanih snaga Onderona Kako je bio protokol u tadašnje vrijeme, kada bi neki novi planet dobio mogućnost pridruživanja Republici, tada bi Jedi Red zadužio grupu Jedija koji bi postali "čuvari" u tom sustavu. Čuvarima je bila dužnost da nadziru razvoj sustava kao člana Republičog ujedinjenja, i da pomognu u bilo kakvim mjesnim poteškoćama koje bi sprijećavale rad vlasti na tom planetu. Nakon što se Onderon pridruživo Republici, Jedi Učitelj Arca Jeth dobio je zaduženje da nadzire planet i pomogne usmjeriti prema kraju Divlji Rat koji je stoljećima mučio taj planet. Kao provjeru za svoja tri mlada učenika, Ulica i Caya Qel-Dromu te Twi'leka Totta Doneetu, Učitelj Arca ih je poslao na svoj zadatak da bi okončali građanski rat. Kada su Jedi učenici Učitelja Arce stigli na Onderon, upoznali su kraljicu Amanou, koja ih je zamolila da pomognu provesti kraj rata sa Jahačima Zvijeri. Tijekom Ulicova sastanka sa Amanoom i njenom kćeri Galiom, Jahači Zvijeri su izvršili munjeviti prepad na kraljevsku palaču u kojem su oteli Galiu. Na Amanoinu zahtjev, Ulic, Cay i Tott su uspjeli izbaviti Galiu od Lovaca na zvijeri, ali su uskoro otkrili da je prepad isplaniran iz specifičnih razloga : Galia i Oron Kira, koji je bio vođa Lovaca na zvijeri, zapravo su bili zaljubljeni jedno u drugo, i namjeravali su se oženiti. Njihov brak, mislili su, ne bi bio samo znak njihove ljubavi, nego bi i sjedinio Lovce na zvijeri i grad Iziz, što bi prekinulo stoljetne sukobe. Saslušavši što mu Oron Kira i Galia imaju za reći, Ulic je povjerovao kako su zaista iskreni oko toga da donesu mir na Onderon. Međutim, kad je Galia obznanila Ulicu da ne može više živjeti u prisutnosti tamne strane Sile to je u njega ozbiljno zabrinulo da na Onderonu nešto nije u redu; Ulic je vjerovao da su Sithovi istrebljeni još od svojih posljednjih ratova koje su vodili tisućljeće prije. Kako je Ulic slušao Galiu i Orona kako mu govore o povijesti Onderona, zapamtio je priču o palom Jediju zvanog Freedon Nadd koji je naučavao vještine Sitha i koji je za života utvrdio svoj položaj kao prvi vladar i kralj ovog planeta. Kada je umro, njegov duh je ostao u Izizu te je prožeo grad svojom energijom tamne strane. Galia je objasnila da je taj duh i nakon smrti nastavio poučavati o korištenju tamne strane Sile kao što je to činio njen predak za vrijeme života. Taj utjecaj manipulirao je Izizom pa je i to razlog zbog kojeg je i danas grad tako dobro tehnološki razvijen i upravo je ta tehnologija prednost koja omogućuje obrani Iziza da se neprestano uspijevaju obraniti od Jahača Zvijeri. Napokon zaključivši da se Sithevi planiraju početi vraćati bez znanja Jedija, Ulic, Cay i Tott su se složili da pomognu voditi napad na palaču Iziza-njihov plan je bio Amanoa koja je bila pod utjecajem tamne strane kao i većina kraljevstva, odstupi sa položaja i da postave Galiu za kraljicu Onderona. Taj plan, dakako, mogao bi uspjeti samo kada bi Ulic uspješno nagovorio Amanou da prekine agresiju i vrati se na svjetlost. Ipak, kad je trojka Jedija, uz Orona i galiu, stigla do Onderonske palače doćekala ih je Amanoa, neprijateljski raspoložena sa spremnom četom ta napad. Kraljica je prisegnula da će radije vidjeti kćer mrtvu nego da postane prognanik kao Oron Kira. Nakon što je posvjedočio da se Amanoa potpuno predala tamnoj strani u nastojanju da savlada Jedija i njegove saveznike, Ulic i ostali iz grupe su se povukli van grada i priključili se Zvjerojahačima. Uvjerivši se kako Amanoa nema nikakve namjere da prihvati mirni prijedlog Jedija, Jahači Zvijeri na ćelu sa Oronom pokrenuli su sve dostupne vojnike u napad na Iziz. Ishod te bitke bilo je sveopće krvoproliće, a obje suprotstavljene strane su osjetile teške brojčane gubitke. Ni Jediji nisu bili izdvojeni iz opasnosti, sa Cayom Qel-Dromom koji je izgubio ruku u borbi. Tijekom bitke Amanoa je koristila moći tamne strane da utječe na umove vojnika na bojnom polju i okrene ishod bitke na štetu Jahača Zvijeri. Međutim, pravovremeni dolazak Arca Jetha, i njegove borbene meditacije, pomogao je okrenuti tijek bitke na prednost Jahača Zvijeri. Prateči trag energije tamne strane u tunelima ispod palače Iziza sve do sarkofaga Freedona Nadda, Učitelj Arca se suočio sa Amanoom, koja je bila potpuno začarana moćima Naddova duha. Koristeći moći svjetle strane Sile, Učitelj Arca upravljao je tamnim močima, dovodeći Amanou u potpunu nemoć da se odupre. Bez podrške Naddove snage, Amanoino izranjeno tijelo ju je uskoro iznevjerilo, te je klonula i izdahnula na rukama svoje kćeri. Sa Amanoinom smrti, Galia je proglašena kraljicom Onderona, a prisustvo tamne strane Freedon Nadda je najvjerojatnije iščeuznulo. Međutim, lik Freedona Nadda nije zamro, već je samo bio potisnut, i kasnije će igrati važnu ulogu u galaksiji. Ustanak Freedona Nadda Glavni članci: Ustanak Freedona Nadda, Prva Onderonska bitka (Ustanak Naddista) i Druga Onderonska bitka (Ustanak Naddista) "Jediji nisu danas pobijedili...jednog ćete dana uvidjeti-Jediji su mnogo više izgubili!" -Freedon Nadd Arci Jethu Nakon smrti kraljice Amanoe i Galijinog preuzimanja prijestolja, Učitelj Jeth osjetio je kako plašt tamne strane i dalje visi nad Onderonom. Shvaćajući da je Sithska moć Freedona Nadda mnogo jača nego što je u prvi tren očekivao, Arca Jeth, zajedno sa svoja tri Jedi učenika i Ossom Wilumom, namjeravao je premjestiti Naddov i Amanoin sarkofag sa Onderona na divlji šumoviti mjesec Dxun i tamo ih nanovo sahraniti. Međutim, tijekom prenošenja ostataka, Jediji su napadnuti od grupe koju je vodio sluga tame Warb Null. Null je bio vođa Naddista, Sith sekte koja je štovala Freedona Nadda, koji su pokušali oduzeti sarkofag kojeg su čuvali Jediji. Dok su se Cay Qel-Droma i Oss Wilum borili protiv Nulla, snažna tamna energija pogodila je Učitelja Jetha i onesposobila ga za borbu. Bez prijetnje Arce Jetha, i ostalih Jedija koju su bili zaokupljeni sa Warb Nullom, Naddisti su uspjeli ukrasti ostatke Amanoe i Nadda, i povukavši se na svoj borbeni stroj nastati u dubinama ispod Iziza. Poslije okršaja sa Naddistima, Arca Jeth našao je naizgled senilnog kralja Ommina, na Galijinu zamolbu, koja je spomenula da je Ommin donedavno bio moćan u tamnoj strani Sile, ali da je ta moć uništila njegovo biće. Kad se susreo sa Omminom, Učitelj Jeth uhvaćen i odveden kao Omminov zarobljenik, koji i nije bio tako bespomoćan kako se prvo ćinilo. Za vrijeme dok je bio u tamnici, Učitelj Jeth je shvatio kako Ommina natprirodnom energijom opskrbljuje duh Freedona Nadda, koji je održavao Ommina putem Sithskih čari. Tijekom pokušaja spašavanja Jetha, Warb Null se pojavio usred borbe. U tom sukobu proizašla je smrt Nulla od Ulicova napada, te su Ulic i Galia uspjeli pobjeći od Omminove Sithske magije. Učitelj Jeth je ipak ostao zarobljenik Ommina i Nadda, pa su dvojica Sithova skovali plan kako bi natjerali Jetha da prijeđe na tamnu stranu. Njihov plan bio je mučenje Učitelja Jetha do ruba smrti, jer su vjerovali da bi u takvim okolnostima bio prisiljen prizvati u pomoć moći tamne strane Sile. U tom trenutku, Učitelj Jeth bi bio svladan, palog Jedija obuzeo bi duh tamne strane a Sithovi bi imali novog snažnog člana u svojim redovima. Kad se vratio iz pokušaja hvatanja Arce Jetha, Ulic Qel-Droma shvatio je da će trebati pomoć u okršajima sa Naddistima pa je zatražio pojačanje od Jedija-kao odgovor, vodstvo Jedija na Ossusu odlučilo je poslati tim od pet Jedija u pomoć Ulicu i ostalim Jedi Vitezovima na Onderon. Tim su sačinjavali dobrovoljci koji su se javili za zadatak, te su Dace Diath, Shoaneb Culu, Kith Kark, Qrrrl Toq i Nomi Sunrider žurno napustili Ossus da pruže potporu Ulicu. Pod vodstvom Nomi Sunrider tim potpore je stigao na Onderon i uspio probiti put boreći se protiv neprijatelja sve do mjesta gdje su se nalazili Ulic i ostali Jediji. Nomi je vodila svoj tim Jedija u napad protiv mnogo brojnijih neprijateljskih vojnika, načinili su štitove Sile oko sebe i upotrebljavali borbene tehnike Sile koje su Jediji razvijali kroz cijelu svoju povijest. Međutim, tijekom napada, nekolicina je Jedija shvatila da netko ili nešto potiskuje njihove razne sposobnosti u Sili uz pomoć moći tamne strane. Nomi se pokušala suprotstaviti utjecaju kojeg je i sama osjećala, ali tamna strana je uspjela nadjačati njenu obranu i srušila ju na pod, onesvijestivši je usred bitke. Kith Kark je usmrćen nakon što je njegov štit Sile bio neutraliziran od pojave tamne strane. Dok je bitka trajala, grupa Jedija uspjela se skupiti i ujediniti svoje moći Sile. Kad su Jediji napokon prodrijeli u Omminovo trđavu, odmah su krenuli napadati iz dvorišta ispred dvorca. Premda su Jediji dosta lako porazili stražarsku gardu, Ommin koncentrirao svu svoju mržnju da bi iskoristio moć tamne strane i ponovo zaustavio Jedije u namjeri da ga dohvate. Međutim, Ulic Qel-Droma približio se starcu i dohvatio ga oštricom svog laserskog mača, tako da mu je odsjekao ruku i time spriječio daljnji utjeaj njegovih tamnih moći. Nakon što je Ommin bio poražen, Jediji su uspjeli oslobodili Učitelja Jetha iz Sithske sprave za mučenje. Nakon što su na Onderonu porazili Sithove i Naddiste, Jediji pod vodstvom Učitelja Jetha prenijeli su ostatke Freedona Nadda i Amanoe na šumoviti mjesec Dxun, gdje su ih pokopali duboko ispod ogromne ploče od Mandalorianskog čelika. Bilo je očekivano da će zakapanje oba sarkofaga na tako divljem i nepredvidivom mjestu odvratiti bilo koga od namjere da krene istraživati tajne Sithskih učenja koja su ondje bila pohranjena zajedno sa tijelima. Krathski Sveti Križarski rat (3997 BBY - 3996 BBY) Glavni članak: Krathski Sveti Križarski rat "Kladio bih se da ni ne shvaćaju što su pokrenuli, a to ih čini samo još više opasnima." -Cay Qel-Droma o Krathovima Tijekom Ustanka Naddista na Onderonu, dvije aristokratske grupe stigle su na planet u potrazi za tajnama Sithskih učenja: Satal Keto i njegova rođakinja Aleema, koja je bila nasljednica kraljevstva u sustavu Empres Teta. Odgajani u djetinjstvu bez zabrana i discipline, Satal i Aleema su odrasli kao razmažene, pokvarene i bogate osobe. Tragajući stalno za izvorima zabave i uživanja, počeli su se baviti Sithskom magijom i proučavanjem Sithskih tajni koje su bile otkrivene tisuću godina ranije, u doba Velikog Hipersvemirskog Rata. Smatrajući sebe kao nasljednicima Sithova, Satal i Aleema su, zajedno sa skupinom kolega aristokrata, osnovali društvo poznato pod nazivom Krath, ima strašne legende o kojoj su slušali za vrijeme svog djetinjstva. Tijekom jednog od mnogobrojnih Krathskih ilegalnih izleta u potrazi za Sithskim artefektima, Satal je provalio u Coruscantski muzej i ukrao jednu drevnu knjigu koja je sadržavala mnogo podataka o Sithskim tajnama. Međutim, zapis knjige mogao je odgonetnuti samo onaj tko je istinski bio podučen Sithskim manirima, ili pak onaj tko posjeduje poseban Sithski alat koji služi za dešifriranje znakova. Na nagovor svog rođaka, koji je načuo glasine o sakupljanju Sithskih sljedbenika na Onderonu, Satal i Aleema otputovali su u grad Iziz. Tamo se par sastao sa kraljem Omminom, koji je bio više nego voljan da im prevede drevne Sithske spise. Osim što je uspio protumačiti Sithske simbole, Ommin je Satalu i Aleemi dao obilje Sithskih artefakata, uključujući unikatni Sithski amulet. Nakon što je obavio taj zadatak, Ommin je napustio dvoje Krathova i otišao se dogovoriti sa Ustanicima Naddističkog pokreta, koji se i dalje održavao. Međutim, Aleema i Satal su potom bili suočeni sa duhom davno preminulog Freddona Nadda, koji im je predkazao konačni poraz Ommina od ruke Jedija. Nadd je vjerovao da dvoje aristokrata drže ključ za ostvarivanje njegovog plana o uskrsnuću Sitha, stoga je odlučio voditi Aleemu i Satala u njihovoj potrazi za Sithskim naučavanjima. Napustivši Onderon, dvoje Ketoa je otputovalo natrag k svom rodnom planet opskrbljeni svojim novim Sithskim znanjem kao i smjernicama koje im je dao Tamni Lord Sitha. Zapovijedajući vojnim snagama u sustavu Empress Teta, Krathovi su zadavali nasilne udare čime su postavili čvrstu kontrolu i vlast nad sustavom. Sedam planeta u Empress Teta sustavu, međutim, nisu olako prihvatili brutalno djelovanje i nepoštenje nasilnika, koje je uzelo svoj danak. Tih sedam planeta ustalo je u pobunu i pokrenuli organizaciju otpora protiv novoutemeljene Krathske vlasti. Unatoč tome, Aleemi i Satalu bilo je drago što će dobiti priliku da dodatno testiraju svoje novi Sith moći. Pažljivo oragniziravši svoje snage, Krathovi su uspjeli utišati pubune na šest od sedam planeta i zauzeti kontrolu nad njima. Koros Major bio je posljednji planet u sustavu Empress Teta na kojem su se pobunjeničke snage mogle okupljati i isplanirati kako zaustaviti Krathove. Ubrzo je sama vijest o njihovoj borbi pronašla put da se proširi galaksijom i probudi stare duhove. Vijest o nastanku pobune kao i o pojavi korištenja Sithske magije, na kraju je stigla do Učitelja Arce Jetha. Potaknut izvješćima koja su ustvrdila postojanje Sithskog prisustva u još jednom sukobu, Učitelj Jeth otputovao je u sustav Onderona, gdje su Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider i mnogi drugi Jediji nadzirali mirnu smjenu ondašnje vlasti. Po svom dolasku Učitelj Jeth je upozorio Jedije tko su Krathovi i kako su zapravo došli do otkrića o Sithskim tajnama. Nakon što je objasnio sitaciju u sustavu Empress Teta, Učitelj Jeth iznio je zaduženja nekolicini Jedi Vitezova i sastavio tim u kojem su bili: Dace Diath, Oss Wilum, Shoaneb Culu i Qrrrl Toq. Oni su krenuli nazad u Jedi utvrdu na Ossusu. Kada su stigli onamo, odmah su obavijestili vođe Reda Jedija o Sithskom pojavljivanju na Onderonu te kako su oni upleteni stvaranja nemira u Empress Teta sustavu. Nomi je Učitelj Jeth naredio da ostane sa njime kako bi pokušali treninzima usavršiti njenu borbenu meditaciju. Nakon što obave sve zadatke, Nomi i Ulic će otputovali prema sustavu Empress Teta i preuzeti zapovijedništvo nad ujedinjenim Republičkom i Jedi flotom koja će biti oformljena za ovu izvanrednu misiju. Usporedno sa Krathskim preuzimanjem vlasti Epress Teta sustava, bila je još jedna malo poznata Bitka kod Basiliska. Ta će bitka konačno biti poznata kao početak razdoblja koje galaktički povijesničari otkrivaju kao "Krathski Sveti Križarski rat". Prva Bitka kod Empress Tetae Glavni članak: Prva Bitka kod Empress Tetae "Ulic-energija tamne strane se pojačava,... budi spreman na sve" -Nomi Sunrider Ulicu Qel-Dromi U mjesecima nakon katastrofalnog poraza na Basilisku, vođe Jedija i Republike zajedno su okupili svoje snage i poslali ih u pomoć Koros Majoru, posljednjem planetu u Tetanskom sustavu koji se uspijevao odupirati Krathskom teroru. Na čelu te flote bili su Nomi Sunrider i Ulic Qel-Droma. Pod vodstvom Jedija ratna mornarica je napustila prostor Republike i krenula na put prema sustavu Empress Teta. Međutim, kada je ujedinjena flota izašla iz hipersvemira, i ugledali su da je njihovo odredište, Koros Majoru, pod napadima ogromne Krathske osvajačke flote. Nažalost, činilo se kako je bitka kod Koros Majora već bila pri svom završetku. Na Ulicov savjet Orley Vanicus, Kapetan Republičke mornarice, poslao je upozorenje harajućim Krathskim snagama da "prekinu vatru". Kao što je sam Ulic očekivao, Krathovi su ignorirali upozorenje i nastavili napadati planet Koros Major. Ulic je potom naredio ujedinjenoj floti da se postave u položaj za protunapad. Međutim, Aleema je počela koristiti svoje Sithske moći da stvori neizmjerno velike iluzije Sile u obliku svemirskih utvara, bića koja su izumrla prije mnogo tisuća godina. Koristeći Sithske moći Aleema je kontrolirala te utvare tako da su napadale Republičke brodove, raspršujući formaciju ujedinjene flote. Isprva su Ulic i ostali Republiči časnici bili zaprepašteni i zbunjeni uočivši da ih napadaju nepoznata svemirska bića; ali Nomi je kroz Silu uspjela otkriti da su oni zaista samo priviđenja koju je stvorila Sithska magija, te je naredila ujedinjenoj floti da usmjere paljbu prema Krathskim brodovima. Shvativši da su podcijenili Jedije, Satal i Aleema morali su smisliti sljedeći potez. Koristeći Aleeminu vještinu sa Sithskom magijom, Satal naređuje velikom broju Krathskih "Kaos" lovaca da krenu u napad sa stožernih brodova i gađaju prema Republičkim krstaricama. Aleema se koristila svojim Sithskim moćima i stvarala još iluzija, ali ovaj put više sa Kaos lovcima. Kako su se Republički brodovi spremali otvoriti paljbu na brojčano nadmoćniju protivničku flotu, Nomi je osjetila kako Sithevi u tom trenutku spremaju još jednu svoju smicalicu. Posezući prema Sili, Nomi je uspjela omesti Alemmine misli i umnu sposobnost, te ju natjerala da popusti kontrolu i stvaranje utvara. Međutim, čak i kad su lažni Kaos lovci nestali, Republička flota je prekasno shvatila da je preostalo još mnogo stvarnih lovaca koji su im se ubojito približavali. Pošto brodovi nisu stigli ojačati svoje štitove na vrijeme, ujedinjena flota pretrpjela je katastrofalne gubitke u naletu Kaos lovaca, u valu snažnih laserskih topova uništena je većina Republičkih stožernih brodova. Ulic je ostao teško ranjen kada se metalna krhotina u eksploziji jednog Kaos lovca, koji se zabio u zapovijedni most Republičke krstarice Reliance I, odbila i zarila u njegovo tijelo. Još ne shvaćajući da je šrapnel bio obavijen Sithskom magijom, Nomi je pomoću Sile pokušala izliječiti Ulicovu ozljedu. Za to vrijeme Kapetan Vanicus je ujedinjenoj floti dao naredbu za povlačenje iz sustava Empress Teta. Nakon tog gorkog poraza koji je Republika pretrpjela u bitci kod Koros Majora, Jediji na čelu sa svojim vođama na Ossusu, odlučili su preseliti članove Reda u novoizgrađenu bazu na planetu Deneba, gdje će se održati sjednica i rasprava kako nadoknaditi pretrpljene gubitke te kako se nositi sa novom prijetnjom Krathova koja se sve više pojačavala. Mandalorianski osvajački pohodi Dok se Krathovi spremaju za sveopći rat, Mandalorianci kreću u vlastite pohode. Sa njihovog domaćeg planeta raspršili su se u svim smjerovima, napadajući planete duboko u Srednjeg Obruča kao što je Iridonija, te Centaresa na suprotnom kraju. Nastavili su nesmanjenim intenzitetom prema Središnjim Sustavima, pokorivši i Akraniu i Ralltiir, te potom krenuli u invaziju na planet zvan Basilisk. Kao odgovor Republika je poslala oslobodilačke snage, pod zapovjedništvom Jedi Učitelja Sidrona Diatha, u pomoć Basiliskancima. Međutim, čak i uz potporu Republičkih snaga, Basiliskanci su se našli nadjačani od strane mnogostruko brojnijih Mandalorianaca. Shvaćajući da će sigurno izgubiti tu bitku, Basiliskanci su odlučili zatrovati svoj vlastiti planet tako da ga osvajači ne mogu ni za što iskoristiti. Nedugo zatim, nakon što je planet Basilisk pao u ruke Mandalorianaca, oni su ga zbog vidnog uništenja većeg dijela površine odlučili napustiti i nastaviti svoju agresorsku kampanju. Unatoč tomu, Mandalorianci su uspjeli preuzeti prilično velik broj ratnih droida, koje su izradili tehnološko napredni Basiliskanci, i koje će koristiti u budućim bitkama. Mandalorianci su također zarobili velik broj gmazolikih Basiliskanskih bića, koje su kroz stoljeća ratovanja pretvorili u borbena čudovišta pod nazivom Ratni Lagartoz Zmajevi. Ta bitka je pokazala Republici kakva zaista opasnost prijeti od Mandalorijanske agresorske taktike, što je bilo još izraženije pogibijom glavnog zapovjednika Sidrona Diatha tijekom borbe. U međuvremenu, osvajanja Krathova i njihovih Mandalorijanskih saveznika odvela su ih dalje od Središnjih Sustava preko Perlemiana, gdje su planeti Chazwa, Gizer i Nazzri pali pod vlast tamne strane. Opkoljeni su bili zatim još Alpheridies, Thisspias, Contruum u Proširenoj Regiji prije razdvajanja kod Belascoa, da bi tako zauzeli Circarpous, Ulda Frav, Attahox, Nixor i Daalang. Rasprava na Denebi Glavni članak: Rasprava na Denebi "Jedijska proročanstva predviđaju sukob velikih razmjera sa Tamnom stranom u skorašnjoj budućnosti" '' -Shoaneb Culu tijekom rasprave Denebskoj enklavi Kao odgovor na prijetnju koju su započeli Krathovi i njihovo korištenje Sithske magije, Jediji su sazvali veliku sjednicu na planetu Denebi, u enklavi koja se nalazila na Mount Meruu. Tisuće Jedi Učitelja i Vitezova diljem cijele galaksije odgovorilo je pozivu i pridružili se raspravi, koju je vodio Jedi Učitelj Odan-Urr. Kad je rasprava počela, Učitelj Odan-Urr dopustio je Nomi Sunrider i Ulicu Qel-Dromi da pristupe raspravi i iznesu okupljenim Jedijima svoja iskustva o pojavi Sithskih aktivnosti koje su susreli na Onderonu, i viđenje bitke kod Koros Majora. Objašnjavajući prijetnju koju predstavljaju Krathovi, i opasnosti od novooformljenih Sithskih snaga, Ulic je predložio plan kako spriječiti i rješiti se tih prijetnji. Iako su mnogi od prisutnih Jedija smatrali kako bi najbolje bilo poslati punu snagu Republičke i Jedijske vojske i što prije okončati rat, Ulic je vjerovao da bi bolja solucija bila da se ubaci među Krathove i uništi središte njihovih postrojbi iznutra. Tvrdio je i uvjeravao zbor Jedija da bi se tako mogle izbjeći mnoge ljudske žrtve u otvorenim bitkama. Međutim, mnogi Jediji, među kojima i Arca Jeth, Dace Diath i Shoaneb Culu, upozoravali su Ulica na rizik od mogućeg utjecaja Tamne Strane. Učitelj Jeth poručio je Ulicu da nije moguće u potpunosti uništiti Tamnu Stranu; jedina nada je da se može prigušiti, što je uspjelo iskusnom Učitelju Thonu za vrijeme prebivanja na Ambriji. Ipak, na kraju je Učitelj Jeth predložio da bi se uz zajednički napor mogao stvoriti štit svjetlosti koji bi pogurnuo natrag utjecaj i kontrolu Sithske magije. Bitka kod Denebe ''Glavni članak: Bitka kod Denebe "Svjetlost će srediti ove momke!" -Qrrrl Toq Dok su Jediji raspravljali kojim bi smjerom krenuli u potjeru, Tetanski gusari su se prerušeni provukli među tisućama Jedija u brodove koji su orbitirali iznad Denebe. Na zapovijed Satal Ketoa, Gusari su uz potporu velikog broja Krathskih ratnih droida krenuli na površinu prema građevini na Mount Meru gdje su se nalazili okupljeni Jediji. Istodobno sa Krathskim ratnim droidima, u napad na zbor Jedija krenuli su i njihovi vlastiti služavni droidi, koje su sabotirali Krathski špijuni. Proizašla borba bila je žestokog ritma u kojima su stradali mnogi Jediji, no i mnogi preostali Jediji koji su se snašli u nastalom metežu uspjeli su utemeljiti obrambenu liniju i potisnuti Krathske napade. Tijekom obrane od Krahskih snaga, Učitelj Jeth iskoristio je talent Sile zvan Onesposobljavanje Droida, koji je između ostalog bio tajni ključ pobjede u Velikoj Droidskoj Revoluciji godine 4015 BBY. Unatoč naporima Jedi branitelja, večina njih je bila ubijena u borbi protiv neodoljivih napada droida, a tako i Jeth, koji je smrtno ranjen od hitca u leđa koji mu je zadao Krathski ratni droid. U rukama Ulica Qel-Drome izdahnuo je posjednji put i postao sjedinjen sa Silom. Posljedice i ishod bitke kod Denebe snažno je pogodilo Ulica koji je bio slomljen nakon što je gledao Učitelja Jetha kako umire na njegovim rukama. Kao rezultat toga, odlučio je provesti svoj plan upada u redove Kratha, obećavši sam sebi da će ih uništiti sve do zadnjega, bez obzira na cijenu. Nedugo poslije bitke na Mont Meruu, Ulic se pripremao za misiju upada na Krathsko područje i kad je bio spreman napustio je skupštinu Jedija sa jedinom namjerom da uspije u svom planu. Dotada su Krathovi nastavili dalje do Srednjeg Obruča, usmjerivši se na obližnji Lannik, nekoliko sustava u Bothanskom sektoru, te najdalje od Empress Tete, na planet Rodia. Republika ih je porazila u New Covu, ali Krath je ostvario pobjedu na Haruun Kalu nakon što su bivali sve više potisnuti natrag u Srednji Obruč. Exar Kunova opsjednutost "Predaj se tamnoj strani ili ćeš umrijeti." -Freedon Nadd Exar Kunu U međuvremenu, daleko od skupštine na Denebi, mladi Jedi Exar Kun se okrenuo od svjetla i počeo putovati po sklizavom putu tamne strane. Kun je vjerovao da može naučiti tajne tamne strane drevnih Sithova bez podlijeganja opsjedanju tih snažnih moći i gubitku kontrole. No, njegova nepromišljenost ostavit će doduše, duboke usjeke po cijeloj galaksiji. Exar Kunov pad na tamnu stranu i na kraju dizanje do moći samog Tamnog Lorda Sithova dovest će Veliki Rat Sitha do novih razina, i eskalirati u novo doba Sithske strahovlade. Kun je bio telentirani individualac, snažan u korištenju moći Sile, koji je svoj Jedi trening počeo jako mlad pod vodstvom Učitelja Vodo-Siosk Baasa na planetu Dantooine. Unatoč podukama svog učitelja, Kun je bio pretjerano ambiciozan i znatiželjan učenik koji je potajice proučavao svaki dostupni zapis čiji se sadržaj odnosi na Zlatno Doba Sithova. Spoznavši da su smjernice tajnih učenja Jedi vještina s vremenom nekako izgubljena u knjigama, Kun je nastavio sa istraživanjem tragova i proučavanjem Sithova te je odlučio pratiti te tragove sve do mogućeg počivalište Sithske ostavštine na Onderonu. Dobivši pomoć od dvoje Naddista sa tog planeta, Kun je doputovao na mjesec Dxun s namjerom da istraži ima li ondje ikakvih Sithskih skrivenih tajni koje su ležale zakopane u grobnici Freedon Nadda. Naišavši na teški Mandalorijski čelični zid kojeg je Učitelj Jeth postavio na ulaz Naddove grobnice, Kun je iskoristio svoj laserski mač da načini sporedni ulaz do sarkofaga, gdje je pak pronašao ostatke kostiju davno preminulog Sith Lorda, koje su još uvijek bile prekrivene Naddovim crnim oklopom. Tijekom njegova traganja za grobnicom, Kuna je zaustavio duh samog Freedona Nadda, koji je upozorio mladog Jedija da je tamna strana opasna ali isto tako i korisna. Prije nego je Kun išta uspio odvratiti, Nadd je otkrio niz svitaka koje je pisao Naga Sadow, koji su bili sakriveni u odjeljku ispod njegovih ostataka i navjestio Exar Kunu da ga čeka duga i uspješna budućnost ako ostane uz tajne moći tamne strane koje će mu on otkriti. Iskoristivši svitke koje mu je Nadd predao, Kun je nastavio svoja istraživanja i potragu za Sithskim učenjima. Vođen riječima sadržanim u svitcima, Kun je stigao na drevni Sithski planet - Korriban, nastaviti svoju potragu. Prateći svoj put do Doline Tamnih Lordova, Kun je istražio niz dugih šifri koje su sadržavale ostavštinu drevnih Sithskih Lordova. Međutim, za vrijeme testa koji mu prešutio Nadd, Kun je zamalo poginuo kad se strop grobnice koju je istraživao jednostavno srušio nad njim. Dok je Kun vikao od boli i tražio pomoć, pojavio se Nadd i rekao mu da će ga izbaviti ako se Kun u potpunosti preda tamnoj strani. Kun se odlučio dati neiskreno obećanje Naddu, ali već je ionako došao daleko na putu tamne strane da bi se sam svojom voljom mogao vratiti k svjetlu. Moć tamne strane odbacila je kamene ruševine sa Kunovog tijela, ispunila je njegovo biće i izliječila ga od zadobivenih ozljeda, a onda se odjednom našao gol usred uzavrelog pijeska Korribanske doline. Nakon što je otišao sa osjećajem frustracije i bijesa od upotrebe svojih novih moći, Kun je ipustio strašan krik iz Sile čiji su odjek čuli mnogi Jediji diljem galaksije, tako i oni skupljeni na Mount Meruu, zajedno sa Kunovim bivšim učiteljem Vodo-Siosk Baasom. Još uvijek u uvjerenju da je mogao nešto naučiti od Sithova a ne biti predmet njihovih opsjedanja, Kun je nastavio svoja istraživanja tamne strane. Njegova propast je, međutim, već polako počela uzimati svoj danak, stoga je nekolicina Jedi Učitelja, među kojima i Učitelj Arca Jeth, mogla osjetiti podrhtavanja u Sili uzrokovana Kunovim odabirom koji je utjecao na događanja u galaksiji, mijenjavši ih u nešto mnogo mračnije i mnogo opasnije nego što su Jediji u početku mogli očekivati. Misija na Empress Teti Glavni članak: Misija na Empress Teti "U posljednjem trenutku... kad nas je on napao... osjetio sam ''nešto. Cay... Ulic se otuđio od nas... osjetim to." -Nomi o Ulicu Dok Kun nastavlja putem za tajnama tamne strane, Ulic Qel-Droma je napustio Denebu i krenuo u misiju da se infiltrira među Krathove. Međutim, nekoliko mjeseci je prošlo bez ikakve dojave Jedima ili Republici o statusu njegove misije. Među Jedima koji su znali detalje te misije, nekoliko ih je osjetilo da se Ulic možda okrenuo k tamnoj strani, kako bi mogao uništiti Krathove. Kao rezultat toga, Nomi Sunrider, Cay Qel-Droma i Tott Doneeta osmislili su plan kojim će Nomi pokušati uspostaviti kontakt sa Ulicom u Krathskoj bazi na Cinnagaru. Nakon što su organizirali misiju na Empress Teti, tri Jedija odmah su krenuli u glavni stožer Krathova. Ulic, nedosežan Jedima, nije bio u mogućnosti komunicirati sa svojim kolegama, zbog raznih razloga. Iako je u početku bilo mogućnosti da pridobije naklonost Aleemae Keto, njen bratić Satal bio oprezan sa Ulicom koji se predstavljao kao odbjegli Jedi vitez preobraćen u simpatizera Krathskog pokreta. Zbog Satalove sumnje, Ulic je bio uhićen i podvrgnut teškim tehnikama mučenja ispod Željezne Tvrđave, ubrizgavanju Sithskih otrova - otrova koji bi eventualno pomogli u njegovu padu na tamnu stranu. Ipak, Ulic je preživio mučenja i time uspio uvjeriti Satala da je iskren u svojoj odanosti prema Krathu; na kraju je čak bio imenovan vojskovođom Krathskih vojnih snaga. U međuvremenu, Ulicovi Jedi drugovi otputovali su na Cinnagar gdje su uspješno ubacili Nomi blizu Željezne Tvrđave, gdje je Ulic boravio među ostalim pripadnicima iz vrha Krathskog vodstva. Osjećajući Ulica kroz Silu, Nomi je shvatila da je jedini način na koji će doći pred njega taj da otkrije svoj identitet Jedi Viteza i dopusti im da ju uhite. Krčeći svoj put do Krathske palače, Nomi je bila prisiljena upaliti svoj laserski mač i suočiti se sa brojnim Krathskim vojnicima, kojima se na kraju predala. Kada je Nomi stala pred Ulica, on je bio prisiljen na tešku odluku - spasiti ženu koju je volio od smaknuća, što bi sigurno upropastilo njegovo lažno predstavljanje, ili ostati dosljedan preuzetom karakteru, te se time odnositi prema zarobljenim Jedima kao istinski Krathski vojskovođa. Donošenjem odluke da ostane u karakteru, Ulic je preporučio Aleemi i Satalu kako će on osobno smaknuti Nomi sljedeće jutro. Nakon ove objave, Ulic je pokušao kontaktirati Nomi u njenoj zatvorskoj ćeliji tako što je programirao uslužnog droida da joj preda skrivenu poruku. U poruci je Ulic objasnio da namjerava ostati u ulozi špijuna još neko vrijeme, u nastojanju da sazna detalje o Krathskim ratnim planovima, i s nadom možda nešto više o učestalim napadima na Jedije. Droida je, međutim, presreo Satal i otkrio Ulicovu skrivenu poruku. Ljut jer je bio u pravu od samog početka u svezi Qel-Drome, Satal je odmah naredio da se oboje Nomi i Ulic javno pogube. Ne shvaćajući Ulicove prave namjere, Nomi je uspjela iskoristiti svoju borbenu meditaciju protiv zatvorskih čuvara, prisilivši ih da ubiju jedan drugoga. Proizašla zbunjenost u palači donijela joj je priliku za bijeg i zatražiti pomoć od Caya i Totta, koji su kružili oko Cinnagara u svom svemirskom brodu Nebulon Rangeru. Kada su Cay i Tott stigli i izvukli Nomi, svo troje složili su se da moraju pokušati spasiti i Ulica također. Njihov plan je, međutim, gotovo odmah prekinut kada se Satal pojavio u pokušaju da zaustavi tri Jedija koji su bili u bijegu. Baš prije dolaska Totta i Caya, Ulic je saznao od Aleeme da je Satal donio naredbu za napad na Jedi sjedište na Denebi. Bijesan zbog toga što je čuo, Ulic je požurio pronaći Satala, ali samo da otkrije da Krathski vođa priprema zamku za njegova tri Jedi prijatelja. Javljujući Nomi i drugima da je Satal bio taj koji je naredio Krathovima da napadnu Denebu, Ulic se predao svom gnjevu i ušao u žestoki dvoboj sa Satalom. Odolivši Satalovoj obrani, Ulic je srušio Krathskog vođu na tlo i ubio ga u naletu gnjeva. U tom trenutku Nomi i ostali Jediji su pokušali uvjeriti Ulica da napusti planet sa njima, ali je on u zbunjenom stanju zbog onoga što je upravo učinio, posve nesvjestan svega oko sebe pokrenuo val energije tamne strane, bacajući troje Jedija daleko od sebe. Ne shvaćajući što se to događa sa njihovim Jedi drugom, troje Jedija ukrcalo se na Nebulon Ranger i krenulo na put natrag prema Ossusu. Uspon Exar Kuna i uništenje Freedon Nadda "Pobrinuo sam se da njegov pad bude potpun. Exar Kun je sada na tamnoj strani Sile i ona će biti njegov jedini pravi izvor moći." -Freedon Nadd o Exar Kunu U međuvremenu, Exar Kuna nastavlja kopati dublje u svojoj potrazi za Sith učenjima. Nakon izleta na Sithski planet Korriban, Freedon Nadd upućuje Kuna u smjeru džungle na mjesecu Yavinu 4, gdje će dovršiti svoju obuku o putu Sitha. Stigavši u šumoviti krajolik, Kun je bio suočen sa Massassi vrstom, koja se tijekom mnogih stoljeća pretvorila u primitivnu sjenu prave Sithske rase kojoj su nekad pripadali. Zbog događaja koji su se zbili u grobnici na Korribanu, Kun je otada bio u nemogućnosti koristiti moć svjetle strane, te je odbio u cijelosti prihvatiti moć koju mu je donosila tamna strana, te je zbog toga Kun jednostavno ostao zarobljen od strane Massassija i odveden natrag u njihov glavni hram. Pod vodstvom Massassi obrednika Zythmnra, Kun je trebao biti žrtvovan drevnom Sithskom stvorenju koje je prebivalo u hramu još od Naga Sadowa. Dok se Kun na samom pragu smrti odupirao čvrstom stisku divovskog stvorenja, duh Freedon Nadda pojavio se pred Kunom i rekao mu da ako se želi spasiti, mora se usredotočiti na svoj bijes i iskoristiti ga da se oslobodi. Korištenjem moći tamne strane Kun je ugrabio Sithsku amajliju iz Zythmnrove ruke, usmjerio je svoj gnjev kroz njega i iskoristio ga kao oružje da se oslobodi putem energetske eksplozije. Prihvativši napokon moć koju ga je Nadd pokušavao naučiti, Kun je u potpunosti prigrlio tamnu stranu i pristao naslijediti Sithske običaje s apsolutnim uvjerenjem. Kun je nastavio ubijati ogromnu zvijer koja ga je pokušala ubiti, i zaklao svoje zarobljivače bez imalo oklijevanja. Nadd je bio zadovoljan dok je gledao kako Kun samopouzdano koristi svoje novopronađene snage, i vjerujući da je Kun spreman, naredio mu da iskoristi svoje Sithske moći za stvaranje novog tijela Naddu. Kuna je, međutim, počeo lagano uzrujavati i umarati doživljaj da mu Nadd neprestano dosađuje i ometa ga, te kao rezultat toga je iskoristio svoje moći da uništi Freedon Naddov duh - uklanjajući zauvijek njegovu prisutnost u galaksiji. Toga je trenutka Kun u potpunosti prigrlio tamnu stranu, a potom odlučio Yavin 4 pretvoriti u svoju osobnu utvrdu, koristeći Massassije kao svoje sluge. Porobivši Massassi ratnike, Kun ih je prisilio da mu izgrade nove Sith hramove, te da poprave oštećene relikvije iz vremena Naga Sadowa. Kun je nadalje planirao iskoristiti te hramove i građevine za Sith ceremonije i obrede koji će mu pomoći da usredotoči i ojača moći Sithske magije u sebi, da na taj način postane još jači, doslovno nepobjediv. Kako je njegova moć rasla, tako su Kunove ambicije i žeđ za osvajanjem bile sve veće. Nesiguran u opstanak svoje vladavine na jednom malom udaljenog mjesec, Kun je posegnuo kroz Silu u potrazi za drugim osobama na tamnoj strani korisnika koji bi mogli predstavljati prijetnju njegovom novootkrivenom izvoru moći. On ih je na kraju odlučio sam pronaći u sustavu Empress Teta, gdje je osjetio prisutnost tamne strane Sile u tijelima Aleeme Keto i Ulica Qel-Drome. Shvatio je da Qel-Droma posjeduje veliku moć na tamnoj strani, te zbog toga mora biti uništen u slučaju da izazove Kuna s namjerom da mu preotme vlast nad Sithovima. Kao rezultat toga, Kun je krenuo na planet Cinnagar u nastojanju da se istodobno suoči s oba Jedija na tamnoj strani. Druga Bitka kod Empress Tetae Glavni članak: Druga Bitka kod Empress Tetae "U moje vrijeme, iako nas je Galaktička Republika porazila gotovo do izumiranja, a danas ponovo planiramo budućnost, za trenutak kada će Sithovi dobiti svoju osvetu!" -Duh Marke Ragnosa govori Exaru i Ulicu Nakon povratka Nomi Sunrider i ostalih Jedi Vitezova na Ossus, Nomi je predstavila Učiteljima plan koji je bio usmjeren na izvlačenje Ulica sa Cinnagara - ako bude potrebno i na silu. Jedi Učitelji su se, međutim, usprotivili nasilnom uklanjanju Ulica, tvrdeći da on sam mora donijeti odluku i okrenuti leđa tamnoj strani, inače nikada neće moći naučiti lekciju iz svojih grešaka. Izmjenivši plan prema mudrim naputcima Učitelja, Jediji su organizirali udarne timove, uključujući i Jahače Zvijeri sa Onderona pod vodstvom Orona Kira, i krenuli za Cinnagar ponovno se suočiti sa tamnom stranom Ulica Qel-Drome. Vidi još *Onderon *Ulic Qel-Droma *Freedon Nadd *Exar Kun en:Great Sith War es:Gran Guerra Sith Kategorija:Ratovi